Fate Gaim: Path of the Orange Samurai
by Toa Solaric
Summary: There is a new game in Fuyuki City with the dancing groups known as Beat Riders. But none expected what will Fate brings to everyone in the city. Join Shirou Emiya, Co-leader of Gaim and Seventh Master, to unravel the disappearance of his friend Yuya and fight in the Holy Grail War. Pairing: Undecided.
1. Path of the Orange begins!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaimu or Fate Stay Night; they all belonged to their creators. This is something Brave Kid wants me to look at since Gaimu seems to be interesting. Now sit and enjoy this show! Warning, there is a slight OC Shirou if you wished to continue reading this fic. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think except negative comments about my work!**

* * *

Fate Gaim: Path of the Orange Samurai

Ch1: Path of the Orange begins!

In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet.

_The world may dye in your image…_

_Is that the glory you seek?_

Across from them were another Rider on his Rider machine and several more Kaijin and a Kamen Rider that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description.

_Is that burden one you can bear?_

If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him a look that said "wait."

_Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control, not even our own._

Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She had long glowing blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being violet and one red. She walked over to the teams of Kamen Riders, and looked at all of them.

_We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us._

Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield.

The orange rider shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse. Watching him from afar with a black hair girl, blond hair swordswoman, and white hair knight as their faces seem to be horrified by this event.

_But what if fate itself were to call you…_

While the banana rider, and the Viking rider that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action.

…_to change the world? To turn the course of the future? You cannot defy your fate._

The forces of the Orange rider and Banana rider continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way

_But the fate of the world is in your hands!_

The two Riders got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons.

_If fate is what brings you…and if this is the course of the path you choose…then this must be fate…_

* * *

The montage starts with a wall with all four armored warriors pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.

**Got it, move... wow...**

All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then sky background appears behind it.

*****_Fate Gaim: Path of Orange Samurai!_*****

**Don't say no, just live more!**

**Don't say no, just live more!**

Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Shirou wielding Gaim's tool, ready for action.

**Survival, you got move**

Shirou see a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he see himself with team Gaim's jacket. Shirou looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, Kaito and his teammates.

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

Team Baron does some complicated dance moves, with ease.

**Kagi wa akerareteshimatta**

Shirou and Kaito glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Shirou's place, and the medieval theme rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Kaito's place.

**(Don't say no, just live more)**

The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Shirou holding the Orange one, while Kaito holds the Banana Lockseed.

**Doko ni aru?**

Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, its Mitch. Mitch sees his brother, holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Mitch, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who stopped by a sword.

**(Don't say no, just live more)**

All six Riders stand ready for action, when Baron zooms by on his bike and Gaim enter with a horse.

**Dou tsukau?**

All six Riders activate their Sengoku Driver, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.

**Kindan no kajitsu**

The scene turn toward to Gaim, clashed with Saber and then him destroying an Invess.

**"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame**

Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Shirou, Sakura, and Saber.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)**

Shirou and Sakura were talking to each other while their reflection shown the mystery girl and Kaito. Sakura and Rin look at each other from afar after the first time.

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo**

Kamen Rider Gaim and Saber clash swords with each other.

**(Soko genkai? Seiippai ikiteiru to ieru nara)**

Gaim and Baron fighting an army of dragon bone soldiers. Saber and Archer clashed with other servants.

**Utsumuku na yo (Kao wo agero) Dokomade demo (Mageru koto naku)**

Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Sakura for some reason…

**Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!**

All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his horse.

**Don't say no, just live more!**

* * *

_(6 Years Ago…)_

_A little boy was sitting alone in front of his father's grave right now. He has red spike hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He appeared 10 years old._

"_Shirou, are you here?" a voice called out._

_Shirou turned around to see his friend who coming inside. He had pulled grey hair and brown eyes. He looked like he is 11 years old._

"_Yuya…? What are you doing here?" Shirou asked quietly. _

"_I was worried about you when you didn't show up for school" Yuya murmured, "I heard what happened about your tou-san…"_

"_I was there when he dead with a smile on his face…" Shirou mutter while crying a little. "How can I fulfill my promise to tou-san if he can't be there to see me?"_

"_Shirou," Yuya murmured. "I'm sorry."_

_Shirou wiped the tears off his face, "It's alright, Yuya. But talking with you, I kind of feeling little better now."_

_Yuya smiled at Shirou. "After all that is what friends are for…! Also I come here to talk with you about something where everyone could have fun!"_

"_Really?" Shirou looked interesting. Since the new company known as Yggrdrassil came in to rebuilder Fuyuki to almost a castle and everyone have struggle of finding fun._

"_We're forming a dance group!" Yuya said._

(Current time 6 years later)

It has been six years since the organization known as Yggrdrasill came to Fuyuki City and rebuild the city from ashes of the great fire. A lot have completely changed when Yggrdrasill set up shop in Fuyuki city that everyone felt they're living in some jōkamachi. But it was also the day when Beat Rider teams established where young people who dedicated themselves to bring back fun and joy into people's lives.

"You've lost your mommy, huh?" The young man asked the boy.

The young boy looked up at the other person, who stood to be kinda tall; he had red hair, brown eyes, wearing a brown school uniform and pants.

"Well, sometime life sucks, and you wanna cry, but you can't let it beat you!" Shirou said encouragingly. "You gotta take it on like a game. If you cry, that's it. You lose. You win by finding a way out without crying. No matter what it is, everyone has the strength to put up a fight. So what's the first thing you're gonna do?"

"Find my kaa-chan…" the young boy answered.

"Yosh!" Shirou smiled. He and the young boy began looking for the boy's mom.

Later, the two were walking around the mall but they haven't found the young boy's mom yet…

"Okaa-san!" Shirou shout as the boy yelled, "Momma!"

"Kaa-san, your son's lost!"

"Ryoko!" a woman shouted, running up from behind them.

The young boy turns and ran up to her before they hugged.

"Thank goodness!"

"You see that? You totally won!" Shirou smiled.

"Thanks Onii-chan." The boy said smiling.

"No problem," Shirou said smiled back before walking off.

* * *

"**HELLO FUYUKI CITY!**" a voice shouted from the radios and television throughout this city.

This voice belonged to a man who looked like a rapper with a headphone over his ears broadcasting live from the radio station. "**IT'S DJ SAGARA COMING TO YOU LIVE!**"

The scene then shifts over to a stage, with a dance team in the midst of their routine. Many people walked over to see and cheer the group on.

A young girl, who was kinda short, was wearing a teal jacket, similar teal boots, a blue skirt, and purple hair tied in a single ponytail and wearing a hat.

These six are part of the dancing group of "Beat Riders" known as Team Gaim, and they were pulling of some incredible breakdancing moves as the music played on and on. There were four guys and two girls on are dancing on the stage.

"**This one goes out to all the Beat Riders out there cuttin' up the concrete! Its blue skies and sunshine again over Yggrdrasill Tower! Here we go! Time to get your feet on the fiery beats bumping through Fuyuki City!**" DJ announced. Then the scene show throughout the city, showing much improvement in technology, and yet everything seemed to have Yggrdrasill logo on it, from credit cards, to school buses, hospital, and even the garbage truck had them.

Team Gaim continued dancing, with the two girls doing the most complicated moves out of the bunch, the girl in teal jumps up, and does a few mid-air spins, and then the girl in blue jacket, gave her back her hat that flew off of her head a moment ago. Suddenly though, the music stopped, much to everyone's surprised.

"What the?" team Gaim asked confused along with a few audience members.

Team Gaim turned to see two people there, one of them having turned off the music. Both of them have red and black jackets.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" purple hair girl demands. This is Sakura Matou, member of Team Gaim.

"Not those Baron creeps!" The guy in blue and white hoodie said. This is Mitch.

"Sorry, but Baron's taking this stage," the member of Team Baron answered, getting a huge reaction from the crowd.

* * *

"**We know, we know, these streets ain't big enough for the both of you!**" DJ Sagara spoke over the radio. "**But that's no excuse to roll around butting heads all over the place! So when you wanna know once and for all who's got the most, you settle it no doubt, no fuss with a couple of these babies!**"

For those who are watching via video, DJ Sagara showed them what he was talking about as he holding up two lock-like items with each having the image of a fruit on the front along with a small number on them as well. The lock in his left hand showed the image of an orange with the code "**LS – 07**" on it while the lock in his right had a banana image as well as the number and code "**LS – 08**". But these aren't ordinary locks with pretty designs.

"**Lockseeds!**" DJ Sagara finished, labeling what they are.

* * *

"You wanna go?" The member of Team Baron scoffed. His Lockseed had the image of a pinecone with the code "**LS – 01**" on it.

"No problem," Sakura answered, holding up a Lockseed of her own. The Lockseed have image of sunflower seed on it along with the code "**LS – 00**"

"Sakura! We should call Yuya!" Mitchy respond.

"Don't worry; I will handle these goons myself!" Sakura snapped. This forced Mitchy to slowly back.

"**Pop one of these locks and call an Invess to do the dirty work in style!**" DJ Sagara explained the system now to the viewers.

The stadium made of light appeared before the group, something weird happened; two zippers appeared in the air on either side of the stadium before pulling open to reveal some kind of forest on the other side as two strange creatures emerged, Inves warriors that looked like some sort of chrysalis monsters that were about action figure sided; Gaim's Inves warrior had blue in its color scheme while Baron's had red.

"**Keep winning build respect, and you'll be a real champ in no time! Ok, rock to the beat, Riders!**"

= **BATTLE START =**

The two little Inves began to fight. Due to their bulky upper bodies, they mostly swatted each other with their hands. Its looks like Team Gaim's seemed to have an advantage in a grapple. Then, Baron's Inves kicked it off.

Meanwhile far from the crowd, another member of Baron, Peco, was waiting for some sort of signal. The member of Baron with Lockseed, Zack, gave him a nod, and then Peco looked at Sakura's right hand, and aimed a slinger shot toward her.

* * *

"You've got him!" Sakura encouraged her summoned Inves when…

Peco's shot suddenly hit the back of Sakura's hand, this caused her to drop the Lockseed, and she falls to the ground in pain. However the sound of the Lockseed falling quickly got her attention.

"Wha-?!" Sakura gasped before something seemed to go wrong with the Inves.

Team Gaim gasped as while Baron's Inves went down, their own Inves did something unexpected and burst through the barrier closet to them, roared with a short mutated head, and then began to charge. Team Gaim then started running, with one of them accidentally kicking the Lockseed away from the fight.

"Hey, stupid, don't you know you don't let go of your lock during a match?" Zack scoffed in mocking tone now.

Meanwhile Shirou was walking by when he hears the screaming and saw what is going on right now.

_I never would guess Barons are here…_ Shirou thought.

Sakura was trying to reach for her Lockseed when her Inves about to come closed to her. Suddenly Shirou come in with a kick on the Inves warrior.

"Shirou-sempai?" Sakura asked.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Shirou asked. He turned and see the Inves was about to get up. Shirou turned and grab the fallen lock on the ground next to Sakura.

Shirou managed to pick up the Lockseed and press down on the button to unlock it, thus summoning the 'Zipper Portal' back near the Inves who then retreated back into it before the zipper closed and vanished. Shirou then look at the Lockseed and seeing it was beyond repair now.

"Shirou-san?" Mitchy was surprised to see him here. So are the other members of Team Gaim right now as they all gather around the second in command of Team Gaim.

"Is everyone alright?" Shirou asked.

"We're okay!" Members of Team Gaim said.

"You called your Inves off first," Zack shouted, getting Team Gaim's attention while he summoned the 'Zipper Portal' for his Inves behind it. "Which means we win by forfeit, didn't we not?"

=**YOU WIN!** =

* * *

Shirou and Sakura were walking down the streets of Fuyuki alone until they hear a familiar voice.

"Shirou! Sakura-chan!" They turned around to see their leader Yuya walking toward them.

"I'm so sorry, Yuya-sempai." Sakura said. "You give me this Lockseed and I screw it up… I let the team down and Team Baron has our stage." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to wait for me if anything goes down?" Yuya replies.

"I can't call you for everything, Yuya-sempai! You've got things to do…" Sakura defended.

Both Shirou and Yuya cared about Sakura as younger sibling and fellow member of Team Gaim. Sakura live alone with her older brother Shinji after rumor about her grandfather disappear some time ago. The only person who dislike Sakura been on Team Gaim was her older brother Shinji. Shirou and Yuya been friends with Shinji a while back but it wasn't until they aware Shinji's actions in High school. Bullying around the first-year archery members, pushing his duties to other students, and there is his dance group, Poison Fang.

"Come on…"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed.

Yuya then looks behind Sakura and sees Shirou standing there.

"Hey Shirou." Yuya said.

"Yo. What's up, Yuya?" Shirou waved at his friend.

* * *

"**Oh man!**" DJ Sagara responded as he broadcasted the battle earlier. "**When the heat turned up, Team Gaim's rep just couldn't hold on! Which means they forfeit, baby! Oh!**"

After that, people watching were then given a poll to see who deserved the most points in the Inves game, Team Gaim or Team Baron. Sadly… Team Baron was getting a landslide of the votes.

"**Baron's just ranking in the votes here! And Gaim's losing points like nobody's business! It's gonna be hard to pull this one back!**" DJ Sagara finished.

* * *

Shirou and Yuya were at a juice bar known as Deal Juicers; people began to walk in and out. Shirou saw a TV and DJ Sagara on it. He recalls the days when he help creating the Beat Riders Team… but his thought was interrupted by DJ Sagara's voice.

"**Beat Riders Hotline's always looking for comments and clips from our audience! Send us anything, anytime! If you see a hot battle going on downtown, or…**" DJ Sagara rambled on before Shirou turned to look at Yuya.

"It's different street from when you took off," Yuya sighed as a waiter walked over with fruit smoothies, and handed the smoothies to them.

"Everyone's big into the Inves Game now," the waiter sighed before walking back to the bar.

_But where does the Lockseed come from? Even since they all show up from out of nowhere…_ Shirou sighed, and then looked over at a corner. He saw the familiar face of Baron who is talking with the Lockseed Dealer Sid right now. Shirou can't help but feeling something strange about that guy…

"How about this one?" Sid asked. He was showing his client image of sunflower Lockseed on in IPad tablet when he chooses one.

"I'll take it!" Peco said.

Sid reaches into a large case next to him before pulling out a glass case that contained a Sunflower Lockseed. Pico pulled out a wallet, taking out his money and then left with the Lockseed.

"The city is crawling with Lock Dealers," Yuya sighed to Shirou, "And the team ranking might as well be a big list of who has the most Lockseeds," he added.

"It's sad to see, really, this isn't like the old days…" Shirou said. He was thinking about how funs the dancing groups were in the past before Lockseeds entered their lives.

"You think?" The waiter from before asked. "Better to have you kids battling a game than fighting for real. Nobody gets hurt that way."

"They easily could, though." Shirou said. "I mean, what are those Invess things, really? And who even put those locks into this game in the first place?"

Both of them look up at the TV to see a commercial for the company.

"**New life for a new generation. Welcome to the planned municipality of Fuyuki City. The Yggrdrasill Corporation's blueprint for a better life.**" The commercial spoke as Shirou decided to leave.

"Going home?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah… I need to prepared if Fuji-nee came crashing in," Shirou said. This caused both of them to laugh since they know how hungry Fuji-nee is.

"Tell Fuji-nee I say hello" Yuya added.

"Well do, Yuya." Shirou said as he left the Deal Juicer.

* * *

(Evening)

A dark room surrounded Rin Tohsaka as she holds a book of old magical origin, the circle below glows as she chants the following spell.

"**I command thee, thou shalt come to my side. Thy sword shall control my fate. Abiding by the Holy Grail's haven. If thou accedes to this will and reason, then answer me. The oath set forth here. I am embodiment of good in the eternal world. I am the disposer of evil in the eternal world. Thee the seven heavens that bear the Great Trinity. Come forth the circle of constraint.**"

And with a drop of blood, it splashes onto the circle causing it to rise and spread.

"**O guardian of the balance.**"

***BOOM***

* * *

(Deal Juicers)

Sid sipping some grape juice as Yuya, leader of Team Gaim, walked in to his section of the juice bar.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Yuya asked, this making Sid chuckle a bit.

"Your team's in a bit of trouble, isn't it?" Sid inquired of Yuya. "I could offer you something to turn the tables…"

"Another new Lockseed?" Yuya asked annoyed, sitting down.

"No. This," Sid answered, showing Yuya something he never expected. Black and silver belt buckle with some knife-handle on the left side, the blade being yellow.

This caused Yuya's eyes wide.

* * *

Shirou suddenly jolts from his sleep, tired spending the rest of time working on the heater when he learns Taiga isn't at home. Suddenly Shirou hears his phone started ringing. He sighed, and then looked at it. A message from Yuya.

"Yuya?" Shirou wondered before reading the message. "_I got my hands on something good. Come by school and check it out._"

Shirou then scrolled through the message to see an image of the strange buckle.

"What's that?" Shirou wondered.

Shirou soon left the Emiya resident in hurry and looking for Yuya at school, but no luck of finding him.

"Yuya!" Shirou shout. Where could he be right now?

Shirou continued walk around school but find nothing. He know Yuya never pull a prank on him at time like this, but he was about to give up until he saw something strange.

"What are these?" Shirou wondered as he saw odd plants around the area. He never saw plants like these before…

Soon Shirou's eyes wide to see one of the Zipper portals to the forest that the Inves come from.

_Where does it lead?_ Shirou thought as he entered the forest. This place was like a jungle, but it was not like any jungle that Shirou had heard or seen before.

"What is this place?" Shirou said loud.

Suddenly Shirou hear a noise and hide behind one of the tree right now as he saw something shocking. Inves warriors and they seemed to be examining the fruit of one of the trees before trying to eat them. However the Inves tossed them to the ground.

_Inves…_ Shirou thought.

"Then… this place is like some kinda of Inves nest?" Shirou gawked.

As he walked around, Shirou turned his attention to some fruit growing on one of the tree's vines. The fruit are purple with the interior of it almost resembling lychee. Out of curiosity, Shirou plucked two fruits from the vines.

Suddenly Shirou heard a growl; this snapped out of Shirou's thought of eating them right now and start running soon. He didn't see what it was but he knows it could be one of the Inves and managed to hide.

"That was closed…" Shirou panted as he tries to catch breath.

_Yuya, where are you…?_ Shirou thought as he worried about his childhood friend right now.

Shirou was about to leaving when he saw something on the ground. It was the belt buckle Yuya showed him an image.

It was just resting on the ground like it was waiting for someone to pick it up.

"Why did Yuya drop this here?" Shirou asked to himself. He walked over and picked it up.

"This is really strange…" Shirou was studying the buckle as he accidentally placed it on his waist, and making the buckle suddenly sprout a yellow belt that wrapped around his waist before connected. A profile image of some kind of shogun/samurai Kabuto appear on the side. "Whoa!"

Shirou looked at the hand that held the fruit he plucked, seeing they were glowing.

"Eh?" he gawk bust the glow vanished as the fruit became… Lockseeds?! "No way…!"

These Lockseed were an Orange Lockseed and a Strawberry Lockseed. They have the codes '**LS- 07**' and '**LS- 06**' on them.

_Then… does that mean that all these fruits…?_ Shirou pondered as he looked at the fruits on the vines.

"I should get out of here…" Shirou said to himself. He doesn't know where he is or where Yuya was but he promised himself he will come back here. He soon saw the same zipper portal and get out before it disappears.

_It disappears… but was that place with the Inves? How did Sid get those Lockseeds? But what happen to Yuya?_ Shirou thought as he looks back where the zipper portal was.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Shirou puts away the Lockseeds into his pocket and running outside, he stopped at the chain link fence of the school baseball field as he saw a peculiar sight. A tanned white-haired man in red wielding two black and white falchion swords that seemed to be akin to yin and yang, fending off another individual, clad in blue all but in skin tone, furiously in battle happy glee attacking the individual in red with a blood red spear.

_What is going here?_ Shirou thought. He suddenly recalls about the murder cases happening in the nearby town and surrounding.

"I got to get out here…" Shirou muttered.

"Who's there?!" the spear wielder exclaimed, obviously he heard our hero.

Shirou jumped backwards. "Gah!"

_Run._

Shirou starts running from the scene now. He can felt the murderous presence emanating from the spear wielder. _Run!_

The thought of deadly spear user was on the back of his head and only focus on running like hell was on him! He didn't pay attention to where his feet guided him.

_Damn…_ Shirou leaned against the wall for support and heaved in as much air as he could. He made it back inside the hallway of the school and the man in blue was nowhere to be seen.

"I should be safe here…" Shirou muttered.

"Impressive, kid. You sure run fast for a human."

Shirou jump away as the door was blown up and look at what in front of him. The man in blue was in front of him with his crimson speared.

_Is this my fate?_

"End of the line, kid" the blue haired man said like it was the weather. "I will try to make quick and painless."

Shirou pulled out the orange Lockseed, he look over the object and found a black button on it.

_No. I won't die here. Not until I find out what happened to Yuya! Team Gaim isn't the same without him!_ Shirou thought as he got up.

Hitting the button, the latch of the lock opened, prompting the orange on the front to begin flashing with orange light.

"**ORANGE!**"

Shirou blinked and moved to insert the Lockseed into place. He pressed the Orange Lockseed into the indent on his belt and locked it into place, literally since he snapped the lock closed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The spearman raised eye out of curiosity.

The belt began to make a horn-like noise; the kind warlords would have sound before major battles in the Sengoku Era. Unsure of what to do next, Shirou grasped the sword-like handle and pushed it down onto the Orange Lockseed. The front of the orange then popped open like an orange being sliced open. The portion stick to the lock looked like the inside of an orange chopped in half while the bottom half hanging on the belt depicted a sword that seemed like a scimitar styled after an orange slice.

All of sudden, a zipper portal form above him, opening a circle Shirou once saw before except a giant orange appear on top of his head.

"**SEIYA!**"

Rather than the citrus pulpy fruit, it was a metal sphere painted orange with metal studs on the surface. The orange dropped and landed on Shirou's shoulders, engulf his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Huh? Am I an orange now?" Shirou asked.

Inside the metal orange, Shirou's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. After the helmet formed, another change occurred. Samurai-like helmet landed as extra decoration made of the studded orange steel and the visor turned orange, look like an orange slice. The orange then sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was a short scimitar which was orange and styled after an orange slice.

Shirou has become Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Woah…" Gaim gasped, looking himself over.

* * *

Watching from afar were Rin Tohsaka and her servant Archer when they witness Emiya's unusual transformation.

"W-what in the world did E-Emiya-kun become?!" Rin asked.

"A fruit armor warrior…? That is something new" Archer said surprising to the scene.

* * *

"I don't know what is this…Let do this!" Gaim grunted, charging at the spear warrior.

"Guess this is getting interesting," Lancer said as he block one of the weapon with his red spear.

Gaim use his other sword, Daidaimaru, to hit Lancer's side. He tackled Lancer back as both of them crashed through the wall.

As they fell, Lancer kicked Gaim and did a backflip to land on two feet. Meanwhile Gaim somehow fall to the ground face flat as he slowly gets up from the ground.

After moving back, both Gaim and Lancer walk around in circle. Gaim notice his sword is far from where he was.

"You're keeping getting more interesting," Lancer said with a smirk as he getting up. "Tell me but what is your name?"

"I'm Shirou Emiya," Gaim said.

"Then it nice to meet you, Shirou" Lancer said.

Lancer come charging at Gaim. Lancer attack Gaim with his weapon, but Gaim dodges it and slash Lancer's shoulder. Lancer flinches in pain as blood coming out of his shoulder and trying to move back.

After slashing, Gaim notice something about his sword. Gaim grabbed the guard of his sword and pulled back on a portion of the weapon, causing five lights in the gold line of the sword blade. Taking aim, he squeezed the trigger portion and shot five shots in succession.

This caused Lancer sends flying backward after being shots, Gaim use this chance to retrieve his sword from the ground.

Gaim fire his weapon again, this time Lancer wasn't surprise by twirling his spear to block the bullets until the weapon runs out of bullets.

"What?! I'm already out?! Come on!" Gaim said to himself. But not before he saw Lancer come at him with his weapon, Gaim block his attack with both weapons in hand before Lancer kick him in the chest.

"Is that all you got?" Lancer mocked. He knows there is more to his power.

Gaim got up, he then notice there is a hole at the bottom of his sword. He then looks back at his other sword and wonders. He put the swords' pommels together and it transform into a double bladed weapon.

"Awesome!" Gaim remarked. With the new weapon, he spins his weapon and attack Lancer twice as fast than before. The last strike seems to hit Lancer hard on the chest.

"Use the Lock Seed." Gaim look around and saw a girl with brown boots, white clothing, blond hair and a red eye. To Gaim, she looked just like…

"Sakura-chan…?! What are you doing here?" Gaim asked as he walked toward her but he was paying attention to what she said.

"Be warned." The girl started. "Your choice now will turn the course of fate." She said as she climbed down the stairs.

"Continue down this path and there shall be no turning back." she continued. "You will have to fight till the bitter end till the world is dyed in your image."

"If that—"

Before he heard a groan, he turns back to Lancer who is getting up from the ground then attack Gaim. Gaim got in front of 'Sakura' and protect her with using his weapon.

"If that what it takes to protect you!" Gaim finished, blocking Lancer's spear to protect the woman. 'Sakura' had a face filled with sadness and regret as she unlocked the Orange Lockseed and remove it from the Sengoku Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

She gives it to Gaim then he attached to his weapon.

"**LOCK ON 1-0-0-0!**"

Lancer sense something big is going to happen as jump back and pulled his spear as red energy surrounded his body.

Gaim lifted his weapon and orange power filled the weapon, making it shine.

"I don't know what is going on…but it ends here!" Lancer said with a smirk. As he throw his spear, calling out its name.

"**Gae Bolg!**"

When the spear come at him, Gaim slashed twice against the spear as he throw off the overwhelm might of Lancer's noble Phantasm. This surprised Lancer, Rin, and Archer as they watched him coming charging at blue haired spearman.

Lancer was stunt about Gaim deflect his spear and got cut by Gaim's Musou saber side, twin slashes of orange power hit against the blue spearman's chest, lift him up into the air and trapped him inside an sphere of orange energy with a green tip on top. With the enemy paralyze, Gaim charged forward as the Daidaimaru section begins to shine.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

"UUOOHHHHHH!" Gaim charged and was about to slashed through Lancer, all of sudden a bright light blinded both Gaim and Lancer.

Before Gaim, a strange magic circle appear beneath him, suddenly Gaim heard a strange female voice in front of him.

"Upon your summons, I have come forth to ask this of you. Are you my master?"

Gaim stop his attack as he was in face with a girl of unparalleled beauty. She was small, and petite around five feet but that only served to enhance her majesty. She wore a blue ball gown like a dress, but in a strange way it seemed to be perfectly built for combat. Over the dress she wore magnificent silver armor, silver boots, silver gauntlets, and a silver cuirass instantly making Shirou know she was a knight. Her face while stern was apex of her beauty, she had pure blond hair tied into a bun, and her face was perfect. And her eyes describing them was a fool's errand, they were a deep endless emerald that seemed to look into your soul and made a man want to bow at her feet and swear your heart and soul to her.

_She's beautiful!_ Gaim couldn't help but blushed underneath his helmet right now and forgetting about Lancer right now.

_Shit, this human is good but he is also the seventh master!_ Lancer thought.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? That is for my Gaim idea and I like to thank Brave Kid. The Yggrdrassil corp makes a hug change in Fuyuki city after the Great Fire by the previous Holy Grail war. But I will wait for more Gaim episodes to understand the series better and mixing it with Fate Stay Night elements.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Back with Deadly Pineapple Kick!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaimu or Fate Stay Night, they all belonged to their creators.** **I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Fate Gaim: Path of the Orange Samurai

Ch2: Back with Deadly Pineapple Kick!

Back in the mystery forest, there are researchers in black suits are holding clipboards. Some of the researchers taking the fruit, and some of the fruits became Lockseeds; one is seen to become one of the Pinecone Lockseed.

However, they were soon ambushed by a couple Inves warrior that are actually the same height as normal humans.

But the Inves were caught surprised by a strange armor warrior who slashes down the Inves before they exploded.

A close look reveals this rider to have a samurai styled armor with a melon theme, with his bodysuit being white and the armor being gold, golden yellow, and a lime green, with the visor being the golden yellow; he was also holding a sword and a large shield of sort. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

The men approached him and thanked him but Zangetsu just looked back at where the deceased Inves were before letting out a…

"Hmph.

* * *

The montage starts with a wall with all four armored warriors pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.

**Got it, move... wow...**

All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then sky background appears behind it.*****

Fate Gaim: Path of Orange Samurai!*****

**Don't say no, just live more!**

**Don't say no, just live more!**

Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Shirou wielding Gaim's tool, ready for action.

**Survival, you got move**

Shirou see a fence, and then it traps him on one end, he see himself with team Gaim's jacket. Shirou looks at the Orange Lockseed, before walking away from a crumbling fence.

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

The scene then shifts to Team Baron dancing, Kaito and his teammates.

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

Team Baron does some complicated dance moves, with ease.

**Kagi wa akerareteshimatta**

Shirou and Kaito glare at each-other, with their reflections showing Kamen Rider Gaim in Shirou's place, and the medieval theme rider, Kamen Rider Baron in Kaito's place.

**(Don't say no, just live more)**

The two charge at one-another, both holding a closed Lockseed, Shirou holding the Orange one, while Kaito holds the Banana Lockseed.

**Doko ni aru?**

Someone else picks up the Budo Lockseed, its Mitch. Mitch sees his brother, holding a Lockseed, and walks over to him, but a fence stops Mitch, but in their reflections are Kamen Rider Zangetsu and Kamen Rider Ryugen, who stopped by a sword.

**(Don't say no, just live more)**

All six Riders stand ready for action, when Baron zooms by on his bike and Gaim enter with a horse.

**Dou tsukau?**

All six Riders activate their Sengoku Driver, starting with Zangetsu, and ending with Gaim.

**Kindan no kajitsu **

The scene turn toward to Gaim, clashed with Saber and then him destroying an Invess.

**"Ima" to iu kaze wa nani wo tsutaeru tame**

Team Gaim dancing, but mostly focused on Shirou, Sakura, and Saber.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku blowin' up)**

Shirou and Sakura were talking to each other while their reflection shown the mystery girl and Kaito. Sakura and Rin look at each other from afar after the first time.

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakutemo**

Kamen Rider Zangetsu and Kamen Rider King were battle with each other with weapons.

**(Soko genkai? Seiippai ikiteiru to ieru nara)**

Gaim and Baron fighting an army of dragon bone soldiers. Saber and Archer clashed with other servants.

**Utsumuku na yo (Kao wo agero) Dokomade demo (Mageru koto naku)**

Team Gaim finishes dancing, and then the scene shifts to the mystery girl, who looks a lot like Sakura for some reason…

**Shinjita michi wo yuke just live more!**

All six Riders stand ready for action, when Gaim zooms by on his horse.

**Don't say no, just live more!**

* * *

"I'm Servant Saber. Upon your summons, I have come forth to ask this of you. Are you my master?" Saber asked.

Gaim wasn't sure how to speak right now since he never seen a girl that beautiful before as he really wished Yuya was here to help him and completely forgot about Lancer who stuck in the orange energy.

_Shit, this human is good but he is also the seventh master!_ Lancer thought.

"Master? What are you talking about?" Gaim asked. He notices is a strange mark glowing on his left hand. "What are these?" he asked.

Saber then looked down at his hand, "Those Command Seals indeed prove you are my master." She then continued, "From here on my blade rests in your hands, and your fate rests in my hands. Now our contract is complete."

Suddenly Saber and Gaim heard a crack sounds as Lancer broke out of the energy orb that held him inside.

"So you are the seventh." Lancer said.

Saber was about to protect Gaim but Lancer turned away.

"Where are you going?" Saber asked.

"Sorry Saber but my Master is ordering a retreat after my fight with that master of yours! Next time, we meet, it will be different I promise." Lancer said as he hopped away from the scene.

Saber turned to look at her strange master as she wonders about Lancer's words now. Gaim remove the lock from the Musou Saber, and put it back onto the Driver before closing up the fruit part of the lock, reverse him back into Shirou now.

"How did you do that?" Saber asked.

"I'm not actually sure… but I actually henshined," Shirou whispered the last part to himself while staring at the Orange Lockseed.

Shirou then focus on his attention to Saber, "Alright then I have some questions, first of all who are you?"

Saber seemed even more confused at the question, "What do you mean you summoned me, Servant Saber there is no need for questions."

"Servant Saber?" Shirou muttered not believing that was her real name.

"Yes," Saber smiled, "Please call me by that name."

Shirou was about to spoke up when he heard his cellphone rang now and take it out. "Hello?" he asked.

"_SHIROU! Where are you?!_" The voice of his Fuji-nee rang over Shirou's ear right now as this caused him to sweatdropped. He nearly forgot about Fuji-nee coming for dinner as he looked at the time.

"I will be home soon, Fuji-nee," Shirou said before he closed his cellphone. Saber seems to be confused by this right now.

"Listen, Saber… I don't know what's going here but you can come over to my place, I have urge matter to attend." Shirou explained before hurry out of the school gate.

Saber isn't sure what is going but she has duty of protecting her master even if he seems strange and followed him home. But she looks back at the school building once before going after Shirou.

* * *

Emiya Residence

"Let me get this straight… who are you again?" Fuji-nee asked.

"I was asked to protect Shirou from his father's enemies if something happened to Kiritsugu," Saber answered. "But sadly my family hears Kiritsugu passed away, I arrived here as soon as I did."

Before Shirou let Saber into the house, they were trying to think up a good comeback story for her, so Fujimura won't get any bad odd against her.

"She is telling the truth, Fuji-nee." Shirou said as he carried trays of foods on the table. "But I also have big news."

"What is it?" Fuji-nee asked.

"I actually henshined today!" Shirou said.

However, Fuji-nee just gave Shirou a confused glance right now.

"I will show you!" Shirou said, taking out the driver and put on his waist before take out the Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

"Eh?"

"**SEIYA!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Before their presence in Shirou's place was Gaim. Fuji-nee was looking at him.

"Well now do you believe me?" Gaim asked.

Fuji-nee blinks twice as she stared at Gaim right now.

"Shirou, take the suit off and eat your dinner." Fuji-nee said.

"Okay." Gaim said with a thumb up. He undoes his transformation and eats with her sister figure and Saber right now.

Fuji-nee looked at Saber, across the dinner table, and pointed her finger at the blond. "As for you, Saber or whoever you are! I challenge you to a duel! I'm going to test your worth as Shirou's guardian! If you win you can do anything you want, but if I win then I will be the only one to protect Shirou."

Saber was studying her chopstick for moment before looking up at the Tiger, "Very well. I accept your challenge."

"Good," Fuji-nee cracked her knuckles to put more emphasis to her reply. Shirou look at his older sister figure and Saber, "But you two don't go overboard since we just have dinner."

"Understand, Shirou." Saber said.

* * *

Not less than fifteen minutes later, the once proud Fujimura Taiga was seen hugging her knees in the corner of the dining room with a comical black haze of distress hanging around her.

"*sob* … I can't believe I lost… *sob*… I lost Shirou to a weird girl…" the former kendo athlete sobbed loudly.

"Shirou, more please," Saber said as she gave Shirou her empty rice bowl.

Shirou nodded as he refills her bowl. He was a little shocked to see Fuji-nee was defeated less in five minutes by Saber!

"Fuji-nee, come and eat." Shirou said.

"Just you wait, Saber!" Fuji-nee turned around and dramatically pointed her finger at Saber, "I'm going to get you back one of these days! I swear on my pride!"

"I'll be waiting," Saber said, smirked after receiving her bowl from Shirou.

* * *

After Fuji-nee fall asleep, Saber decided to confront her master about what is going on right now when they're talking in Shirou's room.

"The Holy Grail war?" Shirou asked after he brought up his tattoo again. Saber soon explained that it is a war that happens every 60 years and there is a tournament in Fuyuki city known as the Holy Grail war. Seven magus designed master and seven servants, who are heroic spirits, fight to the last standing in order to obtain the Holy Grail. Then Saber explained about the classes system of the Servants and the command seals.

Shirou wasn't sure but he was surprised since he did fought one of the servants on his own.

"Shirou, I have a question. What exactly happened early between you and Lancer? What was that armor you have?" Saber asked.

Shirou sighed as he decide to tell Saber about his friend Yuya who call him to school but find a strange portal with Invess.

"Invess? Lockseed? What are they?" Saber asked.

Shirou sighed as he took out the Orange Lockseed and show it to Saber. "Lockseed is use in the match with other Beat Riders. They're use to summoned creatures known as Invess from another dimension to battle for them."

Shirou start to explain the Beat Riders and Invess battles to Saber when he notices a confused look on Saber right now. Saber is quite surprised to hear such game in this era right now before Shirou took out his belt.

"Is this part of the Holy Grail war?" Shirou asked.

Saber looks at the buckle as she never seen such thing and shakes her head.

"I don't believe so, Shirou. There are never such devices like this being used in the Holy Grail. Magus only relies on their magic and tactics." The blond knight said.

"Shirou, can I try the belt?" Saber asked.

"I'm not sure..." Shirou started.

Saber tried the buckle on but nothing happened.

"...for you." he finished.

"Strange..." Shirou then placed the Driver on before belt materialized on his waist.

"Hmm… I think we should talk with Lock Dealer Sid about this thing. He usually at the Juicer." Shirou put the buckle away and he tells Saber about he somehow figured out how the buckle then fighting Lancer. Suddenly Shirou notice the surprised look on Saber's face right now. "Are you sure Lancer say Gae Bolg?!" Saber demand.

"Yes. But what's wrong?" Shirou asked.

"Gae Bolg is the weapon belonged to Cu Chulainn, it is a weapon supposed to be impossible to avoid and always hits the target. I never thought someone like you could manage to …survive by deflecting the attack." Saber said still in shock. Unless if her master has the luck of devil to deflect such weapon.

"Whoa…" Shirou couldn't believe himself to avoid such a fate of getting kill by Lancer and trying thinking a possibility of how he did. But the only thing he can think is the suit he got.

"Saber! I need to ask you something. Did you see anyone when you were first summoned?" Shirou asked. He still tries to figure out what Sakura was doing there and her strange message.

"Forgive me, Shirou but I didn't see anyone else there beside you and Lancer." Saber said. But for some reason she can tell something is troubling him right now.

"I see… Are casualties common in this war?" Shirou asked.

"Normally most participants try to keep things hiding and avoid bystanders from being involved. But that is not always the case." Saber commented as she still remembers her time from previous war. "After that it depends on the master."

"What do you mean?" Shirou inquired liking less and less of the whole thing.

"For instance it's possible for servants to eat the life force human's in order to gain mana and obtain more power. Although I will only do it if you wish." Saber said.

Shirou suddenly remember the news about explosions and connected with the Holy Grail war. "No I won't allow anyone to be hurt by this."

Saber nodded her head, "As you wish Shirou. But tell me what your plans are now?"

"I don't know… but we aren't hunting any masters or servants tonight, Saber. I'm going to sleep." Shirou said. He doesn't know how he is going to tell Sakura or the rest of Team Gaim about Yuya's disappearance.

"I will watch over you while you sleep." Saber said.

Shirou was about to say something but he suddenly felt tired right now and fall onto his bed.

_He was luck to avoid the attack of Gae Bolg to be this tired…_ the silver knight thought amazed.

Saber currently watch Shirou sleeping right now and thinking about their situation. She never would guess she will be summoned again but this time by a child who is the son of Kiritugu Emiya, her previous master of the fourth Holy Grail war.

"Don't worry… I will protect you." Saber said softly.

* * *

Later at night, Saber was patrolling the hallway as it's her duty to protect the residents within this house. Saber soon come by Shirou's room again.

Suddenly she heard the noise coming from Shirou's room right now.

_That sound like Shirou's buckle… What is going on?_ Saber thought as she opened the door right now. Saber's worry calms down when her master wasn't in any trouble but he was looking in front of the mirror right now.

"Shirou, what are you doing up?" Saber asked.

"Sorry Saber… I'm trying to find my own pose." Shirou said.

"Pose? What do you mean?" Saber inquired.

"What do you think of these?" Shirou asked.

Thus begun the many attempt at poses for Shirou, he tried multiple poses but Saber didn't seemed to be impressed by any one of them.

"I don't think this is working." Shirou said before doing one last pose on the bed. Saber looked at him.

"It looks sort of dumb if you trying to do something like that." Saber said as Shirou rested himself on the bed while the Orange Lockseed was in his hand.

"So, I'm supposed to use this power to protect the innocent?" Shirou pondered aloud.

"I think so but it's your decision." Saber suggested.

"Shirou! Can you keep it down?! I'm trying to sleep!" Fuji-nee shout from downstairs.

* * *

Meanwhile watching from outside were Archer and Rin as they have seen several curious transformation poses that Shirou did.

"Master, should we really be doing this right now?" Archer asked.

"We came here to figure out what Emiya-kun uses against Lancer." Rin said.

"I know…but we really should be caution or Saber will discover us." Archer said. But deep down he was curious about how did his counterpart in this world deflect Gae Bolg anyway.

* * *

(Morning)

Shirou and Saber were walking to Yuya's house. While walking they noticed, a boy stuck on a tree.

"Mooom!" The boy called out. Shirou looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down." The boy explained. Shirou was debating whether he should or use the Driver but someone else approached the boy.

"You're not going to get anyway by crying, boy." A voice said. Shirou and Saber looked and Shirou recognized the guy as Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron. "You have a choice to make. Jump down now… or remained trapped in that tree all day."

"H-Hey!" Shirou let out.

The boy stared at him while coming up with a decision. He then jumped off only for Kaito to catch him.

"Good choice. You definitely strong." Kaito remarked.

"That was a close one…" Shirou said.

Kaito then looked at him as he places the boy down. Kaito couldn't help but notice that he might've seen him before but shook it off. He then looked back at the boy.

"Don't forget, boy – in the end, all you can count on is your strength." Kaito said.

"Okay! Thank, mister!" The boy said before Kaito left.

"Who was that?" Saber asked.

"He is Kaito Kumon, leader of Team Baron. Our team often clashed with them when it comes to claim dance fields." Shirou said.

"You mention that your team lost a dance floor, is there a way to gain it back?" Saber asked.

"Yeah. The Invess games." Shirou said.

* * *

(Deal Juicers)

"Well, well, it's called a Sengoku Driver." Sid started as he was eating his food. "It locks itself to the first person who puts it on."

"Huh?" Saber said surprised.

"Yeah, looks like Yuya's a few cards short. I give him an unbeatable deal, and he goes and lets someone else wear it." He then looked at Saber before asking her a question. "So, are you a new member of Team Gaim?"

"Umm…" Saber startled.

"Yes, she is a new recruit." Shirou said.

"I see… You're in Baron's sights, aren't you? That's no good." Sid started. "If you want, I can lend you another Lockseed for that Driver."

"Really?" Shirou asked. Sid then got on his IPad.

"Zack, the Baron kid… doesn't open any locks under the C class. You'll need a C+ or B seed if you want to stand a chance against him." Sid said as he was looking to see which Lockseed would be best to offer. He then found the perfect one. "I'd go with something like this…or this." He said before showing them the picture.

It had the picture of a pineapple on it and the code '**LS-05**'

"And… it comes out of this." Sid said as he brought up the price in front of them. The price was too big for the co-leader of Gaim to look. Saber notices her master's eyes were twitching right now.

"Shirou, what's wrong?" Saber asked.

"There is no way… I can afford such of Lockseed." Shirou said. Even with his part time job.

Shirou soon drag Saber with him from the store when he swore that she was going to do something serious to Sid. But what they didn't notices Sid was stares Saber with curiosity.

"So she is one of them…" Sid mutters before eating.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's old stage)

Kaito was leading his team as they were dancing. People were cheering for them as they continued. Just then members of Raid Wild appear with Minori Mitsuduri, leader of Team Raid Wild in black and yellow jacket.

"How 'bout you quit your lame dancing, and let us have this stage, huh, Baron?" Minori asked.

"Raid Wild!" Zack recognized as he stepped up but Kaito stopped him.

"If you talk big, you'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matching us?" Kaito asked.

"Wanna find out?" Minori asked when he brought out a Himawari Lockseed.

Everyone knew what this meant as they got off the stage and into a wider area. Minori opened his Lockseed first and a zipper portal opened. It dropped an Elementary Inves with green highlights.

Kaito brought two Himawari Lockseeds and one Lockseed that had a walnut on it with the code '**LS-02**'

"Three at once?!" Minori remarked.

Kaito didn't answer but instead opened them. Three zipper portals opened and it dropped two red Elementary Inveses and a blue one.

=**BATTLE START**=

The Inves started fighting each other as people started cheering for the winner.

"That's right! Get them!"

"Alright, tear them apart!"

Soon it was only a matter of time before Baron's Inveses brought Raid Wild's Inves to its knees.

=**YOU WIN!** =

The four Inves were dismissed and the stage vanished. Kaito walked up to Minori.

"See, that's how you earn the right to talk big. Now get out of my sights, weakling!" Kaito said.

Minori and the rest of Team Raid Wild then left.

"Man, is there anyone that can stand up to Baron?" A bystander asked.

"I thought this was Gaim's stage, anyway?" At least, it was yesterday…" Another bystander said. "I came to see Gaim dance, not them."

"Shhh!"

Just then Kaito started to overhear the whole thing.

"But it's not fair! Team Gaim would have won at a dance-off!"

"Keep it down, idiot!" They then turned to see Kaito and the Barons. They then left.

"Man, those guys are lame." Zack said.

"Goin' on about Gaim like they matter anymore! What a joke!" Peco said.

"They do if they're strong." Kaito answered. "All that really matters is strength. The weak are utterly beneath notice… Other than the grating noise of their pathetic whimpering." Kaito said before he left along with the rest of Team Baron.

* * *

(In the city)

After not finding Yuya isn't at home, Shirou and Saber decide to look in the city. But no matter, where they went Yuya wasn't there or there any hints at his location. Shirou even try to contact his friends from school to see if they have seen him.

"I see… Thank you," Shirou closed his cellphone.

Right now, Shirou and Saber were resting on the side of the street. Saber was curious about her surrounding but she try to detect any servants right now.

"Hey Saber?"

"What is it?" Saber asked.

"I just realized something…" Shirou said. "If you're going to be my 'bodyguard' for the event, you will need to join Team Gaim."

"I see… So no one will think of anything suspicious?" Saber said. "Alright. I guess I will join your Dance team but you might need help if a Servant attacks you."

Just then the phone rang and Shirou looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Mitch.

"Mitch? What's up?" Shirou started.

"_Shirou-san, you gotta help us! Baron's just shown up at the garage!_" Mitch explained.

Shirou got up.

"What?!"

This seem to alarm Saber as well,

"What's wrong?" Saber asked.

"_They want us to hand over our Player Pass!_" Shirou and Saber start running down the street. But they were unaware that Rin and Archer followed behind them soon enough.

* * *

(At Team Gaim's Headquarters)

"Like hell we will! Do you realize what you're asking?!" Sakura started.

"I'm not demanding it. I'm proposing a wager for it." Kaito answered. "If you win, you can have your western stage back. And…" Kaito got out the Pineapple Lockseed. "…I'll even throw in this A Class Lockseed too. It's hardly a bad deal."

He was right, it was hardly a bad deal but, of course, there is always a price.

"But if we lose our Player Pass, we won't be able to dance anymore!" Rica noted.

"As it should be!" Kaito answered back. "The weak don't even deserve to walk these streets." He said. "It's a joke for you weaklings flailing in the mud to even call yourself a dance team. It's a miracle that you're even holding on right now. Better then to end your little game now."

Sakura glared at Kaito with an angry look.

"Now… what'll it be? Do you even have the strength to protect your place on these streets?"

Sakura and the rest of Team Gaim didn't answer as Peco noticed something.

"Now, wait a minute… Do you guys even have a Lockseed?" Peco asked.

"I mean, I guess you could try fighting the Inves yourself, short stuff!" Zack mocked before he and the rest of Barons started laughing. Just then the door bursts open with Shirou, Mitch, and Saber entering.

"Oh, we have a Lockseed!" Shirou exclaimed as they entered.

"Shirou!" Sakura and the others recognized.

"You…" Kaito started. "Now I remember you, the phony janitor of our school."

Shirou walked up to Kaito before pulling out the Ichigo Lockseed. Team Baron became surprised.

"An A Class Lock?!" Kaito remarked before looking at Shirou. "Of course I should've expected this one from someone Yuya picked as his second-in-command."

"I'll fight you on their behalf." Shirou said. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

* * *

(Later in the city)

Everyone was approaching the field as each team prepared their Lockseeds.

"Let's make the terms clear. If we win, you'll give us back the western stage, and hand over that Lockseed to Team Gaim. Is that right?" Shirou asked.

"And if you lose, Team Gaim forfeits their Player Pass… Are you ready?"

Watching hiding from nearby was Rin and Archer.

"Master, what is going on?" Archer asked.

"I-I don't know…" Rin said. When they snuck into the strange garage, Rin saw people from her school but wearing different jackets even she was shocked that Sakura is there. What in the world is going on here?

Zack nodded at Peco, who then walked away. Kaito and Shirou then opened their Lockseeds, summoning their Inves.

While Kaito summoned his three Elementary Inves, Shirou summoned one that is the size of a human and looked more like a deer.

_So this is an Inves game?_ Saber thought.

"What?!" Zack let out as Kaito became surprised.

"Impressive." Kaito said before commanding his Inves to attack.

The members of Team Gaim smiled at Shirou before he did the same thing.

"Let do this!" Shirou said.

=**BATTLE START**=

The Inves started going at each other but the Shika Inves was winning. It was only a matter of time before it gained the advantage.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Tear them apart!" Were some of the shouts that Team Gaim let out while Team Baron was shocked right now.

"How could this be?" Kaito let out. As Team Gaim was celebrating, Peco got his slingshot ready and aimed for the Ichigo Lockseed in Shirou's hand.

"Loser." He muttered before firing it. The shot hit Shirou's hand making him drop the Ichigo Lockseed. The Shika Inves then materialized and broke through the ring and started attacking people.

"Hey!" Shirou said while trying to get back the Ichigo Lockseed. Sakura then looked at the scene that was very familiar.

"That's what happened to me…" She said.

He tried getting the Lockseed but the panicking people were kicking it out of his way. Kaito then looked to see a laughing Peco with a slingshot in his hand. He approached him.

"You gutless worm! What were you thinking!?" Kaito asked.

"I, uh… I was just-" Peco started while trying to find an excuse. Before he could find one, Kaito grabbed the slingshot from him and broke it.

Kaito looked at Zack to see if he knew anything about this. Zack just looked away but the expression on his face was enough for Kaito to understand. Sakura looked at them but the Shika Inves was still terrorizing everyone there.

Saber was going about to fight when Rin and Archer appeared in front of her right now.

"What are you two doing here?!" Saber demands especially she is glaring at Archer.

"Saber, if you exposed yourself then you will expose the entire Holy Grail war!" Rin said.

"Rin, I don't think this is part of the war." Archer said.

"What are you doing here?" Rin turns around to see Sakura is looking at her and Archer.

"S-Sakura…" Rin said as she never thought to be in presence of her young sister right now.

Shirou still kept trying to get the Lockseed back it but it was still being kicked around. He then looked to see the Inves started attacking both dancing teams now.

Shirou got up and looked at his Buckle. He then looked at everyone. Their faces were filled with terror and it reminded of the great fire of Fuyuki city. After what happened that day, he remembers his vowed to become hero of justice to protect everyone. Then he remembers his time with Yuya and everyone in Team Gaim.

_I'm starting to understand why I was given this power. I won't let anyone die here, not again! I will use this power! To protect Sakura-chan and everyone!_

Shirou then placed the buckle on and the belt was placed. He then got the Orange Lockseed out.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head and the orange sphere as well. Shirou then shifted his upper body to the left, then right, and back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his buckle before jamming its lock in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Shika Inves lets go of a Baron member as it stared at him. Sakura, Saber, Rin, and Archer looked at him while everyone else was confused.

Shirou then cut through the Lockseed.

"**SEIYA!**"

The orange sphere dropped down on Shirou like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim places his Daidaimaru in his other hand as he withdrew his Musou Saber.

"Okay! Let's go!" Gaim said before charging. He jumped in and slashed the Shika Inves. The Inves tried to attack back but Gaim was easily dodging him. And when it did try to land a couple of punches, Gaim just blocked them with his swords. The Shika Inves just tried ramming into Gaim but the armor warrior blocked them with his swords but was being pushed back.

Gaim pushed him off and kicked it.

"How do you like that!?" Gaim exclaimed.

He then ducked the Inves's punch and slashed it in the back. Gaim then pulled the back of his Musou Saber before firing it at the Inves. The Inves had sparks flying off before it was close enough but Gaim blocked it with his Daidaimaru and continued firing. Gaim then dodged another charge before slashing the Inves in the back.

The Shika Inves flew backwards to the crowds of people and noticed the Ichigo Lockseed on the floor. It got up and threw a person out of the way. Gaim caught him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gaim asked before letting that person go. He then sees the Inves pick up the Lockseed before eating it. "Huh?"

The Inves then burst into flames before reemerging into a bigger, more devastating, and more dangerous version of itself. Everyone around became shocked at the transformation.

"No way!"

"What in the world is that thing?" Rin asked.

"Is that even an Inves anymore…?" Kaito wondered.

It roared but Gaim wasn't afraid of dying.

"I'm not scared of you!" Gaim said before charging. He tried slashing the Evolved Shika Inves but it was more reactive and quicker in response. It dodged every single attack before it kicked Gaim away.

Gaim flew until he hits the side of a building and he fell down hard with a little bit of rubble following.

Gaim got up and quickly move away as the Inves charged at him. Gaim got away just in time but Inves charged its fists up to the point that they were on fire and punched Gaim with them.

"Shirou-sempai/ Shirou!" Sakura and Saber called out in union.

Kaito looks to find the Musou saber and picked it up. He then looks at the Evolved Shika Inves and yelled before charging. He slashed the Inves in the back before it dodged the next hit and kicked him right next to Gaim.

"Hey!" Gaim called.

The Inves roared before approaching them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Gaim said before grabbing the sword lever on his Driver before pushing it three times.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**ORANGE SPARKING!**"

The orange armor folded up to its original position as Gaim used it to block the Inves's next hit and spun it to not only block the next hit but to get it off guard as it threw him off. Gaim then looked at Kaito as the sphere folded back into armor.

"Hey, I need that lock you bet right now!" Gaim said. Kaito look surprised at him now.

"What?"

"Just hand it over! I won the battle, remember? Besides both of our teams are getting hurt! C'mon!" Gaim said while offering his hand. Kaito slapped it and passed him the Musou Saber as he got up on his own.

Kaito then pulled out the Pineapple Lockseed and looked at it before offering it to Gaim. Gaim then took it.

"Thank you." Gaim said before removed the Orange Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

He then placed it in the Driver before closing.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared in orange sparkles as another zipper portal opened above Gaim's head but this time with a giant metal pineapple coming out this time. He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock. The inside top half lock looked like the inside of a pineapple while the bottom half held a morning star shaped looked like a pineapple.

"**SEIYA!**"

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI & DESTROY!**"

The pineapple lowered down and covered Gaim's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over his shoulders, becoming long and thick armor which covered his arms down to his wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Gaim's helmet even changed, the helmet section being samurai style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in his hand was a black handle which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms.

Kaito looked in surprised at Gaim's new armor as Gaim studied his new weapons.

"This is gonna take some getting used to…" Gaim mused before the Inves roared again. Gaim turned around and smacked it with his new Pine Iron.

The Inves then pushed him to the side but Gaim immediately regained his composure.

"Over here!" Gaim said before twirling his Pine Iron around and smacking it against the Inves's face, destroy some armor, making the Inves pull Gaim up in the air towards it. "Fine then…"

Gaim then connected the tips of the array and Musou Saber before using the blade to slice at the Inves' neck on the way over it, but it wasn't enough to destroy the Shika as the pineapple unlodged itself from the Inves.

Gaim got his Pine Iron and noticed that the Inves was moving away from him.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased the monster. Team Gaim and Baron were going to the fight scene only to be met with the Evolved Shika Inves.

But before it can attack, Gaim launched his Musou Saber at the monster and it became wrapped in its fist. "Don't you dare?!"

Gaim then went for the lever again and pushed it once more time.

"**SEIYA!**"

"**PINE SQUASH!**"

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves's head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to free itself.

Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. The Evolved Shika Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up; throwing energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"Got him!" Gaim said in triumph.

Everyone looked at him in amazement and Gai was the first to speak up.

"We won…?" He started before gaining a smile on his face. "We did! We won!"

"That was amazing, Shirou!"

"Shirou-sempai!" Sakura started before she and the rest of Team Gaim met up with him.

"Shirou, that was awesome!" Gai said before fist pound with him.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Mitch asked next while Team Baron was speechless.

"Kaito!" Zack called.

"What is he…?" Kaito wondered out loud.

But they aren't the ones who were surprised as Rin and Archer notice people would cheer for Gaim right now.

_Why are they cheering for him?_ Rin thought.

Archer, on the other hand, was surprised by this since in the past he never receives any type of recognition like this…

Saber sighed as she decides to join up with Team Gaim right now.

"Where are you going?" Archer asked.

"Even if my master is unexpected… it's my duty to protect him." Saber said.

"Wait, Saber…" But Saber didn't respond to Rin's voice.

Gaim soon looked at a worried Sakura who walk up to him.

"Sakura-chan…" Gaim said.

Sakura looked at him with a worried face before changing it into a smile. Gaim then felt eyes on him and looked to see that Kaito was staring at him.

* * *

(Throughout the city)

"**We've got some unbelievable footage coming in! Right in the middle of throwdown between Team Gaim and Baron, a Beat Rider in an armored get-up crashed in and stomped the Inves himself!**" DJ Sagara said as he broadcasted footage of Gaim destroying the Inves throughout the city.

"**Just who is this mysterious Rider? Well he sorta looks like he's a member of Team Gaim, so let's called him Kamen Rider Gaim!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a moving limo, a man was holding a Lockseed that had a melon on it with the code '**LS-04**' on it. He was wearing a business suit but with no tie and appeared to be somewhere in his late twenties. He was watching DJ Sagara's broadcast. His name was Takatora Kureshima.

"Kamen Rider?" Takatora mused. "Quaint. Still, that's the first. Things are progressing well." He said as he took out black glasses and put them on as he was relaxing in the car.

* * *

(Fuyuki Church)

Gilgamesh was sitting in his chair as he watches DJ Sagara's broadcast right now.

"How interesting…" Gilgamesh mused at Gaim's battle right now, "So a new player is going to be in here."

"What are you doing?" Kirei Kotomine asked.

Gilgamesh smiled at the man and said, "I'm going to start a new game in Fuyuki City that no one will see it coming…"

In his hand was a Star fruit Lockseed and on top of the Television was a logo for Team King.

* * *

**AN: Alright Guys, there's my latest chapter. Gilgamesh has his own Beat Rider team after he noticed the change Yggrdrassil brought into Fuyuki city and the start of the Beat Riders. Also some of the other Beat Riders members or Teams will be replaced with some FSN characters like Minori Mitsuduri, who will be leader of Team Wild Raid for example.**

**Also do you think is a good or bad for Rin and Archer joined Team Gaim?**

**Read and Review**


End file.
